Through Another's Eyes
by Rusty Marshmellows
Summary: A new team member joins, and raven learns alittle more about herself. PLease read and review. Its my first story here, I think you'll like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans  
  
Through Another's Eyes  
  
I never let anyone in my room, I guess I just don't think anyone would understand about me, my past, who I am.  
My door made the annoying metallic sound it always makes when Cyborg knocks on it. "Hey Raven," He said cautiously. "Dinner's ready, but Beast Boy made it, and I think he used that nasty tofu meat." I sighed as I put my book down; I was really into it. But in the end my hunger got the best of me.  
I went down the long, winding staircase into the dining room. Starfire opened the fridge door to put some drinks on the table, and I grimaced as I caught a glimpse of a chicken covered in blue fur. "Hey Star, let me see that milk." I said. I nearly dropped it when she gave it to me, but caught it with my other hand. "Beast boy, did you cook with this?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer. "Yeah, why?" He said still wearing that stupid, stereotypical chef hat he always wears when he cooks. I walked up to him and held the milk carton over his head, he flinched as if he would have milk all over him, but instead, one thick glob of rotten milk landed on his hat and slid down to his green head.  
"I'm going to the minimart to get some more milk." I stated simply.  
On my way to the corner store, I saw a tall, pale man with the handle of a knife protruding from his shoe. I quietly followed him until he came to a brown haired boy who looked to be about 13.  
The assailant pulled out his knife. I yelled to the potential victim, but he had headphones on. "NOOO!" I screamed in-between heavy breaths while running towards them. My thoughts clouded up my mind; if only I had flown instead of running! Why didn't I confront the man with the knife earlier?  
The brown haired boy looked up from the ground, and saw the tall, pale man. Strangely, no fear showed in his eyes. He muttered under his breath, "May vicis suffragium mihi."  
The boy then moved faster than I've ever seen anyone move before. He became a blur. When he slowed down again, the mugger was on the ground, and the boy said in a mocking voice, "Who's got the knife now bitch???" The mugger tried to keep his cool, but I could tell he was utterly terrified. "I asked you 'Who's got the knife?'" The boy said through clenched teeth. After a pause, the boy stepped on the man's hand, coercing him to cry, "You do!"  
It was amazing that that boy was alive let alone beating up a person who looked to be 3 times his age. After the strange boy threw the knife at a nearby wall, breaking it into several pieces, the middle-aged mugger ran away at what appeared to be as fast as he could, but he was very slow.  
"How did you do that?" I asked, trying to hide my astonishment, but my efforts were futile. The boy looked up fists still clenched, but when he saw me he relaxed his flexed arms, and a calm air filled his voice. "What, break the knife?" "No, How did you move that fast? I've never seen anyone move that fast." This time making no attempt to hide the astonishment in my voice.  
A small smile appeared on his face, then he said, "May vicis suffragium mihi." Again he became but a blur, and again my vision cleared up again. "Wha-" The boy was gone.  
Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to see the boy. "How did you move that fast?" I asked again. "I'm not moving fast," he said "I'm opening time rifts." I raised one eyebrow. "I'm slowing down time for everyone but myself." He explained.  
"Oh," I said. "What's your name?" "Alex, what's yours?" "Raven." "I know some people that probably want to meet you." I told him, aware of how strange that sounded. Alex had a hesitant look on his face. "They're okay people." I assured him.  
On the way back to the tower he laid his arm over my shoulders. I could tell he was inexperienced with girls because as he did so he dropped his gaze to the ground. Another thing I don't do is let people express affection towards me. However, Alex didn't know this, so I didn't call him on it.  
"We're here." I said once we reached the tower. "Do you're parents live here?" He asked. "No, why?" I said hesitantly. "Adults have a long history of not liking me. They say I'm not respectful of their authority." He answered, with a slightly cynical tone. "Oh." I said with a rare smile, pleased that I had met someone who looked at the world the same way as me. When we reached the living room, Beast Boy, as expected, had some stupid remarks to make. "Hey Robin, look, Raven found another freak." "Uh" Replied Robin, completely absorbed into a baseball game on TV. "No..." I sighed, "Do what you did before" "May vicis suffragium mihi." Alex said, once more. And for the third time, my vision blurred. When time returned to normal, Alex was behind Beast Boy. "Boo." He said unenthusiastically. Everyone jumped and turned around. "Well?" "Yes" Robin, Starfire and Cyborg said all at the same time. Alex had a confused look on his face, as if to ask what the hell was going on. "We're a team of superheroes." Cyborg said. Starfire and I shot him annoyed looks. "And superheroines" He added hastily. "We've been looking for a new team member."  
A smile crossed Alex's face. "There's an empty room down the hall to the left." Robin said. "Okay, let me go get my stuff." But before Alex could make it to the door, his belongings were already encased in my black energy ball. He wore an astonished look as they floated past him. A small "Woah..." escaped Alex's lips.  
The next day everyone was on the field, running an obstacle course. "Yeah! Go Star!" Cyborg cheered. A large clock read 2 minutes 15 seconds. "That's the best time yet! Okay, Alex you're up." Robin said. Alex stepped onto the course. The auto-cannons popped up, and started spraying bullets at him, "May vicis suffragium mihi!" He yelled. Though my vision was blurred, I could see the faint outline of Alex Sidestepping bullets that seemed to be hanging in mid-air, waiting for him. Alex closed the time rift, and my vision returned. He was between 2 of the turrets, then he suddenly moved out of the way. With a dull, thud sound the turrets blew each other up. Shards of metal flew through the air, hitting Alex in the left arm. I could count three long, deep, gashes in his arm. Despite a considerable amount of blood loss, the performance of the arm was undiminished while pushing over a large rock, thus knocking over the rest of the obstacles, in a way similar to that of dominoes. He dove through the finishing line, and then stood up and looked at the large clock, which read; 1 minute 53 seconds.  
Assorted exclamations of enthusiasm rang out across the field. Alex smiled, raised one arm in triumph, and the fell to the ground. Beast Boy was first to get to Alex, who had apparently lost half a liter of blood, along with consciousness. A few hours later, Alex regained consciousness, and asked who's blood was in the IV bag. "Mine." I said. Since Alex joined the team, it has occurred to me that he is even more melancholy than I am. Which is why when he smiled at me, I realized how I felt about him.  
I ran up the stairs to my room, the only place I knew I could be alone. Yet another thing Alex didn't know about me is that I never let anyone in my room. For this reason, my virgin lips were no more. "Raven," Alex said softly, when he appeared at the door. He still had the IV needle in his arm, but I could tell it was detached because the tube on it was empty. "Are you okay?" "Yes." I replied, fully aware how untrue it was. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "C'mon, seriously, what's wrong?" I almost answered, but instead dove on him, completely abandoning my attempts to keep affection both for and from me to a minimum and locked my arms around him, and pulled out the needle as he put his arms around me.  
About 5 minutes later, Beast Boy walked past, unfortunately, he was in the form of a cat. Cats' eyes are adept at detecting motion, and the epicenter of motion just so happened to be Alex and me. "Oh..." Beast Boy said, with a hurt look. Alex got up and followed Beast Boy, through the wall, I could hear, "Dude, I swear we kept our cloths on, 2nd base that's all." "Yeah, yeah, I know, It's just..." "Oh, I didn't know you felt that way about her."  
Alex came back and sat down. "Beast Boy says-" He started, but I interrupted, "I know, I heard." Just then the alarm went off, and I jumped to my feet. "What's going on?" Alex asked, completely bewildered. "A crime." "Oh."  
We ran to the living room, where the TV was showing a map of the city, with a red dot on the library.  
While we all made our way to the library I couldn't help thinking, "What the hell would anyone steal at the library?" When we got there, it turned out that nothing was being stolen. It was a hostage situation, the same idiot who tried to mug Alex. He demanded 2 million dollars, along with "The punk who showed him up." "I've got an idea." Alex said. "I'll go in, since he wants me," I began to protest, but he silenced me with a raised hand."... And you 4 can stay just outside the door, and when I get him to put the gun down, you can come in and we'll have him." It's not like we have a choice." Robin said. There was a murmur of agreement at this.  
From my place at the window, I could see this; Alex walked in and said "Woah, just put the gun down okay? We don't want anyone getting hurt." "Back away or I'll do it!" "Look, you've got half of what you want, I'm here, and the 2 million bucks are on their way. The tall, pale, crazed man threw the hostage into the corner, where she sat, whimpering. She appeared to be the librarian. The criminal raised his assault rifle, and pointed it at Alex. "Who's got the gun bitch?" He said in a mocking tone. "You, but who's got the sanity?" The man turned on his laser targeter, as if he had all the time in the world. "May vicis suffragium mihi!" This time my vision did not blur. "What's the matter? Your little magic tricks not working?" The man fired 3 bullets, one was buried in Alex's right shin, the second lodged itself in his upper arm, the last burrowed into Alex's stomach. The man walked up to Alex, "Get on the floor, I want to watch you die at my feet. Alex did nothing. "I TOLD YOU TO GET ON THE FLOOR!" The man kicked Alex in the head, and he sank to the floor. Alex coughed up blood. "You can kill me, but there'll be a thousand more people to kick your ass I the ally near the minimart." The man shone the red laser on Alex's forehead, just then we burst into the room. "Azrath metrion zinthos!" I yelled. The man was encased in a black shroud. He still had his gun. "no..." Alex said in a weak voice. "He's still got his gun!" Alex said, slightly louder this time, his words were slurred, but everyone understood what he meant. Just as I dropped him from the energy ball, Cyborg kicked the gun out of the tall, pale man's hands.  
The eight of us made our way out the front doors. Starfire helping the librarian walk down the steps, me half-carrying Alex, Cyborg dragging the man, Beast Boy and Robin following.  
About 20 minutes later, the shooter was with the police, the librarian was at home, and we were all in the Intensive Care Unit of the local hospital, with semi-conscious Alex. We were all silently watching the heart monitor, which for some wonderful reason, was letting out repetitive beeps. Suddenly the repetitive noise faded, replaced with one, long, "Beeeeeeeeeeeeep." The doctors said we had to leave. In the few seconds I had, I knelled down next to Alex, and kissed him once. As I watched my own tears roll down his face, the heart monitor returned to its friendly, repetitive beeps.  
Three days later, there was a knock on the door. Starfire went to see who it was, and I heard the familiar sound of Starfire hugging someone too tightly.  
My curiosity got the better of me, and I went to see who it was, and nearly tripped over a pizza box when I saw Alex standing at the door, being squeezed so tight by Starfire that my ribs hurt just watching.  
He saw me and smiled, and I smiled back. 


End file.
